The present invention relates to golf clubs. Golf clubs include "woods" or drivers, and "irons", including fairway irons, wedges and putters. The present invention relates in particular to irons and to the heads of irons ("ironheads"), and is embodied in an ironhead fabricated by injection molding, and in the materials used in such an ironhead, including thermoplastic elastomers, which are injection molded about a metal core.